


Three Places Furiosa and Max Were Interrupted

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, No Make That Six Things, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, The Citadel Is a Very Strange Place, There Is a Dog Named Dog, five things, lack of privacy, privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt: Everyone keeps interrupting Max and Furiosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Places Furiosa and Max Were Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> There is no non-con in this story, in fact it is all very much con, but it does refer specifically to past sexual abuse, including Furiosa's.

**In the Bedroom 1**

It takes many days for the sisters to learn not to walk in to Furiosa's room.

Privacy is not a privilege they've ever had, or a value they understand. The entire Citadel has trouble with the concept, really, but the sisters are used to being used by a horrible man in a near-public setting. Sticking together was the only comfort they had.

Furiosa convinced them to move up to the imperators' corridor, near her room, away from the vault. She thought they each deserved their own space. But they keep their doors open, and run from room to room in the night, and run into her room just as easily.

She can be riding Max, or he can be eating her out, and the sisters will plow in and start talking as if they were all at dinner. 

Furiosa knows what a strange existence it was, in the vault. She herself lived in tents, as a child; it was normal to wake up in the night and know that others were doing adult things, though it was also polite to wait until they were done before seeking attention.

Max says, "They'll learn."

So they separate and dress, when they're interrupted, and talk or help or answer as required, and hope they'll still be in the mood later.

It isn't until Toast starts kissing someone -- and she won't say who it is, at least not to Furiosa and Max -- that she declares she doesn't want an audience, and tells her sisters off. 

It still takes time, after that, but they all figure it out, one by one. 

 

**In the Car 1**

Ace still doesn't fully trust Max, calls him _the feral_ , and Max does little in Ace's presence to discourage this. They're not competing for her attention, precisely. They just don't know where they belong.

Ace is uncertain of his place in the new Citadel and of Furiosa's trust in him, and the only thing Max _is_ certain of is Furiosa.

So they eye each other, and behave like pups, and there is no fucking way she is going to fix it for them. She is not their mother. (One of the Many Mothers has offered to knock their heads together for her, though. It was tempting.)

Which is why, when Ace comes upon them in the backseat of Max's car, Furiosa is the only one left laughing. Ace looks horrified and retreats; Max looks offended and scowls.

"He was trying to help you," Furiosa says as she pulls her clothes on.

"How do you figure that?"

"He thought someone was in here who shouldn't be. Didn't you hear him asking who it was? I swear, the pair of you."

He still seems confused when she opens the door. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? Don't move."

Max manages to sound disgruntled when he hums.

Ace hasn't gone far. He made it out of hearing distance and then, it seems, leaned against a wall and gave up. He looks at her forlornly.

"I thought you said you weren't?" he asks.

Well, they weren't. But she knows now that they were both thinking about it, and not doing anything about it, and just generally being ridiculous. "Things change," she says.

"He's a _feral_ ," Ace says. "You sure you can trust him?"

"He's not. He used to live in a house. He had a job and a family." She realizes as she speaks that she's only making Max sound more foreign, to Ace.

"Soft," he huffs.

"You want to test him on that?"

Ace grunts and walks away.

Max is still right where she left him, still naked, and she climbs back on top.

 

**In the Car 2**

Those who have regular patrol duty learn quickly. They are even more embarrassed than Ace at finding Furiosa naked; they can't look at her for days afterwards. Word spreads fast.

If Max's car is parked overnight in Citadel territory, it's not broken down. It hasn't been raided. It isn't a crisis.

It's a giant _Keep Away_ sign, is what it is.

 

**In the Bedroom 2**

Dog is jealous. Dog attached himself to Max on one of his trips, and had a rude awakening when Max came home and climbed into bed with someone else. 

Dog has a bed on the floor, an old blanket with Max's dirtiest shirt on top. He'll sleep on it sometimes, but never when they want him to. At the first sign of heavy breathing, he pounces right on top of them.

Furiosa thinks it's funny, but Max has no patience for it. They can't put Dog outside their room; he'll whine and scratch at the door and keep the whole corridor awake. 

They banish him to stay with one of the mothers, on another floor, but he whines and scratches just as much. 

In the end, Dog starts staying with Furiosa every other time Max goes. Once he's learned to love them equally, he's so happy when they're back together that he sleeps right through the heavy breathing, in his own bed. Most of the time.

 

**In the Bedroom 3**

Furiosa's whole body seizes up. Max is already starting to roll off her when she says, "Stop."

"Furiosa?"

She's struggling to breathe, but she manages to say, "I'm okay."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. Just."

"In," he says, demonstrating with a long inhale. "Out."

He repeats it until her lungs stop feeling like they're going to collapse, until she can concentrate on breathing on her own.

Then she turns onto her side, facing him, and he mirrors her, not touching.

It almost never happens anymore, but she's realizing it may never go away completely. She loves the weight of Max on top of her until suddenly, sometimes, she doesn't. _You killed him_ , she reminds herself, and then banishes those memories from their bed again.

Max extends his hand towards her face, slowly. "This okay?"

"Yeah. Yes."

He brushes his knuckles across her cheek, over and over.

She's okay.

 

**In the Bath**

The baths are public, and in high demand. Every couple tries to time it so they'll be alone, which can result in a middle-of-the-night crowd.

The risk is part of the fun, if Furiosa's honest. Watching Max jump back and blush from his ears to his chest when someone walks in makes her grin from ear to ear and, if she has the chance and the angle is right, grab him underwater.

He yelps, the other couple laughs, and Max dunks his head, waiting until his erection subsides so they can go back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I thought, hey, wouldn't it be fun to write this prompt with no sex? Yeah. That didn't work out.
> 
> [Here I am on Tumblr and there's lots more Mad Max.](http://nandamai.tumblr.com)


End file.
